


Papa Gideon

by DomJAnthony



Series: The Story of Gideon Grey [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Adoption, Bullying, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fan Comics, Fluff, Forgiveness, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecurity, Marriage, Post-Canon, Redemption, Romance, Slice of Life, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomJAnthony/pseuds/DomJAnthony
Summary: Sharla leaves for Zootopia on a business trip involving their new shop, leaving Gideon Grey in Bunnyburrow to take care of their 3 adopted children, Todd, Bella, and baby Jenny, alone. Gideon insists that he can handle everything on his own, but the task soon becomes overwhelming. Can Gideon manage the bakery and handle the kids by himself, and what lessons can be learned from the past?
Relationships: Bonnie Hopps/Stu Hopps, Gideon Grey/Sharla, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Series: The Story of Gideon Grey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664938
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Papa Gideon




End file.
